The Little Merman
by white pedal
Summary: What if Ariel was a boy, king Triton was a woman and Eric was a girl? this is the remake of the Disney classic. I do not own the characters or gender bend characters and names
1. The princess, birthday and the merboy

_I've seen a lot of gender bender pics of "The Little Mermaid" and I had an idea about "What if Ariel was a boy?" And it came to me:) This is based off of Missyalissy's gender bend characters from Deviantart._

* * *

The ocean was calm and the air was foggy. The fish were jumping around in the salty waters while the seagulls tried to catch their breakfast that morning.

Something big was coming their way.

They turned their direction to the gigantic ship that was coming towards them and they scattered. The ship came through the waters, it had a statue of a woman in the front to guide them through.

"Isn't it wonderful Grimsby!" said a young girl twirling and then looked over the edge of the boat "The smell of fresh sea water and wind in your hair!?" She was taking it all in.

"It's a beautiful day to be in the ocean!"

She had long, black silky hair and had a red headband in it. She had fair skin that was soft to the touch, her eyes were a dark blue that were twinkling with joy, she wore a white lose puffy shirt, tight black pants and a pair of boots.

Meanwhile Grimsby, the girls right hand man, had his head over the boat. When his head came back up he was green and pale, the man was terribly sea sick but tried to answer her.

"Uh..yes,, princess..it is" he went wide eyed and ducked his head over the boat once more. The girl continued to look out at the dock.

The girl was princess Erica. She is an adventurous woman who loves the ocean, she is willing to take chances for the sake of discovery. But she can be quite naïve at times. Grimsby's stomach finally settled down and went over to the young princess.

"Erica my dear" Grimsby starts as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, then he puts it back in his pocket. "You know what today is do you?" Erica looks up at Grimsby with a sigh and smile.

"My birthday Grimsby, I know you told me that this morning." Grimsby puts his hand on her shoulder.

"And you know what that means my dear"

It is a custom that when royalty becomes the age of sixteen they are to be married. Erica was kind of dreading on this day because people will be telling her that she should marry one of the snootiest noble men in the kingdom or a prince from a another country.

She twirled her hair with her finger. This was supposed to be her special day, but the stress that everyone will be putting on her about the whole marriage thing.

"But Grimsbys? Don't you think..."

"Ahhh!" Shouts a sailor "lose fish!lose fish!" the fish was flopping around the dock and the sailors and crew members were chasing it. As some tried to catch it, the fish kept slipping from their hands and they ended up dog piling each other.

The princess giggled and when the fish came in front of her it froze in fear. She had a gentle smile on her face and picked up the fish.

"You look like you want to go back home huh little guy?" The fish looked at her funny. She walked over to the edge, the sailors panicked as they knew what she was about to do, as the ran to her it was too late and the fish was now falling back down into the deep dark waters.

The fish looked up and sighed, he looks up and remembers the girl.

"Thank you" the fish swam away.

* * *

The ocean floors were clean and clear and under control. Creatures from the sea were swimming towards something that was glowing in the near distance, as they got closer it got brighter. It wasn't long until those creatures came to their destination.

The great kingdom of Atlantica.

Sebastian was going through his daily routine in the palace. He was crab walking through the halls and was checking if everything was in place for a very special occasion, an occasion that no one must miss.

Queen Tritannia's fiftieth birthday.

"Sebastian!" called out a voice, Sebastian turned quickly and saw her majesty herself. She was a middle aged woman, though at her old age she was a hourglass figure and was very lovely. Her tail was a light aqua blue that was shinning a bit, she wore a white shell corset with blue frills on the bottom, she had white hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a dark piercing blue, they looked stern but they had a softness in them to put someone at ease.

"Ah your majesty! How can I help you!?" Sebastian exclaims.

"Oh nothing, just checking the preparations for..." she looks at him with a sly smile "My birthday party!"

"Oh everything is going great you excellency! And just wait until you see what your boys have made you!"

Tritannia nods and smiled.

"I look forward to it Sebastian, I cannot wait to see what my boys did for me." Sebastian gave the queen a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes, you will love it!." as Sebastian walked away he muttered something under his breath.

"If only HE showed every once in a while for practice."

What Sebastian was talking about was the queens seventh and youngest son.

Arron.

* * *

A boy peeked from behind a rock. His eyes wide in excitement as he saw something in the distance.

The boy was sixteen years old. He had fair tanned skin, he was build in his upper body, he also had blue eyes that were filled with wonder and adventure and he had long red hair that was mushroom cut that covered his ears and jaw line with a fringe going right.

"Aaron! Slow down man I'm getting tired!' called a voice from behind, the boy looked behind him with an annoyed expression and waved his arm to hurry the person up.

"Flounder! Come on!" he called out, then a little fish that was yellow with blue stripes came into the scene. He was huffing as he caught up to him. He looked at the distance and the boys saw a giant sunken ship.

And Aaron was determined to go in it.

_Chapter 1 everyone:) so I was inspired to write this story by seeing the gender bend pictures of Ariel (Arron) by Missyalissy on deviantart. I suggest you guys check it out the pictures are wonderful! Chapter 2 will be up soon._


	2. Birthday Concert and the sea witch

_Lat time Aaron was about to go into the sunken ship. And if you guys saw the movie you'll know what happens._

Aaron and Flounder were swimming inside the ship. They were creeping in carefully as the ship was pretty old, any sudden movements could cause the ship to collapse.

Aaron was looking around while Flaunder was nervous as he looked around.

Flaunder begin to mumble to himself to relax.

"Okay, so this ship is creepy big deal. I can handle it. I mean it's just a ship so there's no scary monster in here and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flaunder screamed as he saw a skull in front of him. He knocked over the shelves and swam as fast as he could. Aaron looked back to see what was up.

"AARON!" Flaunder plowed onto his friend and knocked him on the ground. He saw a scared fish in his arms. Aaron grew concerned.

"Flaunder, are you alright?" Aaron asked softly, Flaunder was still shaking in fear.

"Uh, yeah sure, I..I'm okay" Flaunder says quietly, Aaron suddenly shushes him. Aaron starts swimming up in the hole on the top floor, Flaunder followed.

As Aaron and Flaunder went up they found a lot more items. Aaron looked around and something caught his eye.

"Oh my gosh!oh my gosh!" Aaron said as he saw something bright and shiny on a little statue. It was a gold chain like bracelet with a pattern of hearts on them. Aaron swam to it as fast as he could and grabbed the charm bracelet.

"Flaunder have you seen anything so beautiful in your entire life!?" Aaron exclaims, Flaunder came to him in excitement.

"Cool!" Aaron puts the bracelet on and looks at it, then he raised his eyebrow,

"A bit to girly for me? Hey Flaunder do you want it?" Flaunder looks at Aaron with a blank expression.

"Uh Aaron" Flaunder waves his fins around, Aaron laughs as he remembered that Flaunder is a fish.

"Why don't you give it to your mother for her birthday?" That made Aaron go pale and he exclaimed.

"Are you crazy! My mother would kill me! That is a object humans made and she hates humans! Heck, I'm not supposed to be anywhere near things that involve humans!" Flaunder gave a little "oh" with his eyes wide a bit.

Aaron is his mothers favorite child out of his brothers. He always wanted his mom to be happy and does what ever he can to make things easy for her, but there are times where he would leave when queen Tritannia became furious when someone breaks the law.

Not to mention that Aaron was breaking a rule that would have him in big trouble if his mother found out where he was sneaking off to.

"Why does your mother hate humans anyways Aaron?" Aaron stopped for a second and froze. He looks down and had a sudden sad expression on his face, he slowly turns to Flaunder.

"Well..its a long story, but lets just say that when I was little...humans..took something very precious from my mother and it effected her badly."

Flaunder was still confused.

"What? What did they take away from her?"

"Well.." Aaron didn't finish as he felt something go behind him. Flaunder sensed that too.

"What was that?" Flaunder said, Aaron looked around too and carefully crept through. Flounder did the same as well, then Aaron found another object, it had three spikes on it and it had a long medal stick on the bottom. Aaron eased up a bit and took it.

"I wonder what this is?" he asked himself. When he looked up he went frozen in fear and gasped, there was a giant shark behind Flaunder and it was showing its teeth. Flounder saw his face and asked.

"Aaron whats wrong?" Aaron made hand signals to tell Flaunder to stop, Flaunder did and Aaron started talking on the side of his mouth quietly.

"Flaunder, what ever you do, do. Not. Move." Aaron said, but Flaunder got scared and he slowly looked behind him and was startled when he saw the shark.

"Flaunder don't scream!" Aaron unfroze and quietly panicked Flaunder to stop, but the shark opened his mouth and charged at the fish.

"DIE! DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Flaunder yells as the shark came in and started to attack them. The beast chomped his teeth while Flaunder and Aaron swam as fast as they could. Soon Flaunder was heading for the small window and he got stuck, he wiggled in hopes to escape, then Aaron came to his aid and was pushing him out as quickly as possible.

"Flaunder you need to lay off the seaweed!" Aaron grunted as he was pushing Flaunder out. Aaron and Flaunder heard the roar of the shark and it was coming at them.

"Ah! Aaron hurry!" Flaunder exclaimed, Aaron began to push harder.

Finally he popped out and Aaron went through the window. The shark crashed through the boat and Flaunder screamed again, it was chasing them and Aaron had to think fast.

He saw a hoop at the bottom and got an idea, he grabs Flaunder he swims fast towards it.

"Aaron! What are you doing!?" Flaunder exclaims, Aaron looks at Flaunder with a confident smile.

"Trust me! I have an idea!" The shark spots them and begins to chase them. It was coming closer and as its sharp teeth reached Aaron's fin, Aaron went through the hoop but when the shark did however.

It got stuck.

Aaron and Flaunder looked back at the now stuck shark. Aaron checked and saw that the shark cannot get out, he swam away while Flaunder went into its face.

"You big bully!" and he raspberry the shark, only to have its jaw snap at him. Flaunder retaliated and swam quickly with Aaron, who was laughing at him now.

"Flaunder you are such a guppy!" only to have Flaunder exclaim.

"I am not!" Aaron and Flaunder kept swimming until another shiny object. Curious, Aaron swam down and found it.

It was a shiny little pink pearl in a seashell, and right next to it was a silver chain. He picked up both objects and an idea came to him.

* * *

Sebastian was nervous. Aaron wasn't back yet and the show was about to start! And he was scared that not only will Aaron's absence will make him the laughing stalk of the kingdom he was scared of the queens reaction will be when she see's that her son did not make it for her birthday. She will be angry and heartbroken.

The curtain rose and he panicked. But he kept his composure in front of the audience, he walked over to the stand and straightened his shell out. He looked at the crowd and looked up at the balcony the queen was sitting on with tension, she looked suspicious at Sebastian at his nervousness, Sebastian gulped.

Then the queens sons appeared on the stage. All six of them, that scared Sebastian and turned him white. Where was Aaron!? But he couldn't stall now, he must preform in honor of the queen.

So he turned his pages of his music book, looking for the song. Then he tapped his stick on the stand and the boys began to sing as Sebastian led his stick.

_Can anybody! Find me!_

Sebastian was still scared about the outcome, but still led.

_Somebody to! _The boys sang as their mother looked at them proudly and smiled.

Then there was a low "_love". _Sebastian braced himself for the worst. The piano began to play.

Then there was a sudden male voice in the background that made Sebastian's head whip up. The music began to play and what came from the shadows of his older brothers was none other than Aaron himself. He started to sing.

_Each morning I get up I die a little! Can barely stand on my feet!_

_**Barely on his feet!**_

His brothers backed him up singing as he and the others danced

_Take a look in the mirror and cried! Lord watcha doing to me!?_

_**Doing to me!?**_

_I spend all my years in believing you! But I just can't get no relief Looooorrrrrd!_

_**LOOOORRRRRRRDDDDD!**_

Aaron held the last note long as his brothers did the same. Sebastian's jaw dropped but brought it back up. He made it! The queen won't make a crab cake out of him after all!

"Yes Aaron sing man! Sing!" Sebastian exclaimed and Aaron clapped and began to sing again.

_Can anybody find me! _Aaron opened his arms.

_Somebody to looooooovvveee!_

Aaron clapped his hands and spun around while brothers clapped their hands too but went side to side. He started singing again.

_I work hard!_

_**He works hard!**_

_Everyday of my life! I work till I ache in my bones! At the end!_

_**At the end of the day!**_

_I take home my hard earned pay all my own! _Aaron gets down on his tail and made prayer pose. Meanwhile queen Tritannia was smiling brightly and had looked like she was about to cry. Her youngest song had the most beautiful voice in all of Atlantica and she was so proud to have a son with such a golden voice.

_I get down on my knees and I start to pray! Till the tears roll down from my eyes! Loorrrrddddd_

_**LOOORRRRRDDDD!**_

_Somebody! Please somebody! Can anybody find me!?_

_Somebody to looooovve!_

Aaron starts dancing and puts in more soul that made the audience gasp, even his own mother. That also caused the mermaids to swoon over him, not only was he the best singer he was also the most handsome merman in Atlantica.

_Everyday! Oh I try and I try and I tryyyyyy!_

_**TRRRRRYYYYYY!**_

_But everybody wants to put me down! _Aaron spun around and began to twirl his fingers horizontally on both sides of his head.

_They say I'm going crazy! They say I got of water in my brain! Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe in!_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Ooh ooohhh**_

_LOOOOORRRRRDDDDD!_ The stage was silent and it went dark. Sebastian rolled up his sleeves and led once more.

_**Find. Him. Somebody to love. Find. Him. Somebody to love. Find. Him. Somebody to...**_

_Oh baby find me! _Aaron stopped singing and he was encouraging the crowd to join in.

"Come on put your hands and flippers in the air now ladies and gentlemen!" Aaron said to them, then he began to sing once more.

_Oohhhhh, oh oh oooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Aaron croon.

"Ah! I'm searching high and low!" Aaron said in a sing song tone "I'm searching HIGH and **low**! He said highly and lowly.

"There somebody out there who needs to find me! Somebody! Anybody! Find me! I wanna love somebody! I'm suffering over here!"

**Can anybody find me! **

Sebastian had a large grin on his face while Tritannia was at the edge of her seat as she saw her little boy. Aaron put his hands on his chest.

_Somebody toooooooooo! _Aaron said that not long, then he opened his arms in the air and sang out his heart.

_LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!_

Tritannia had tears of happiness rolling down her face. Aaron looked serene and looked at the audience. Flaunder, who was backstage, was practically enchanted by Aarons brothers sang low again and Aaron started again.

_Love me love me love me loooove_

His brothers continued to sing.

_Where is my mermaid? _The girls went insane for him while his mother continued smiling.

_Can anybody, find me find me? Somebooddyyyyy_

Aaron took a deep breath and finished. The crowd went wild and clapped and cheered, while his mother stood up and clapped herself and shouting.

"That's my boy! That's my boy!" Aaron was then crowded by his brother, giving their baby brother a hug and congratulating him.

"Way to go bro!" said one of them. The curtain went down and Sebastian fainted and landed on a group of instruments.

"Well done my sons!" exclaimed a voice, queen Tritannia came to the stage. Aaron went wide eyed and was happy to see his mother.

"Mom!" Aaron went over to her and gave her a hug, then he pulled away. "How did you like the song?"

Tritannia just smiled. "I absolutely adored it my son! Your voice could even make the angels themselves cry" the his mother gave him a smirk "And not to mention you made all the maidens in the kingdom swoon all over you, I have a feeling if you keep up your charm the next celebration will be your wedding."

"Mom stop!" Aaron said playfully, then he remembered something important. "Oh I almost forgot!" Aaron pulled something from behind. He pulled out the clam and his mother was surprised, he put it in her delicate hands.

"Open it" Aaron says, queen Tritannia did as her son asked, she opened it gently and gasped at what was in it.

The pearl that Aaron found was inside, but now the the silver chain he made it into a necklace for his mother. She looks up at him in disbelief.

"Aaron? Where did you find this?" Aaron didn't answer, but instead he took the pearl necklace out and puts it around his mothers neck. Aaron smiles at his mother.

"..Happy birthday mother" Tritannia didn't say anything but hugged her son. It lasted for a few moments until a guard came to view.

"Your majesty! We have a problem! One of the mermen in the city has committed a crime!" Tritannia looks at the guard.

"What crime is it?" she asked, The guard looked at her with uneasiness.

"...He brought a human item into Atlantica" That made Tritannia go wide eyed, the her expression turned angry. Tritannia broke her hug from her son.

"Bring him to the palace at once!" She left her sons embrace, that made Aeron sad.

"Mom wait!" Tritannia looks back at her son.

"I'm sorry Aaron" she apologizes "I have important business to attend to, maybe another time alright" before Aaron could say anything to his mother she disappeared. Aaron sighed in defeat, he knew that once his mother made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Aaron!" exclaimed a voice, Aaron looked around and then he saw Sebastian with a angry look on his face.

"Where have ya been boy!? Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" Aaron was startled, but then began to apologize.

"Oh, sorry Sebastian, but hey I made it on time didn't I?" Sebastian still looked unimpressed.

"...Don't scare me like dat again man!" Sebastian said. Aaron looked at his mother who was still leaving, she looked furious and would hate to be the person she was about to scold and punish. Sebastian noticed that look on his face, it softens a bit and he goes on the boys shoulder.

"Your mother is the queen Aaron, she cannot control the things that take her away from her family."

Aaron looks at Sebastian and then turns away with his arms crossed with a look of sadness.

" I know she's the queen Sebastian and that she has responsibilities...but..." Aaron looks back at her. She looked like she was still seeing red.

"Boy she looks pretty steamed huh?" he asked Sebastian looks at her and whistles.

"I'll tell you this now Aaron, I hate to be the guy who your mother is about to face. If there is one law she cannot stand people breaking is having human items."

Aaron just looks at his mother as she keeps fading away.

* * *

In the dark corners of the ocean everything was horrifying. Volcanoes were everywhere and in the deep depths there were creatures waiting to for helpless prey to come by and devour it.

In the distance there was a mountain that looked like a gigantic skull. Fumes were coming from the multiple chimneys, and inside there was a individual that was watching Aaron in his crystal ball.

"Oh, poor prince Aaron" said a dark male voice "You got back in time for your mothers birthday celebration and she just left you there alone? Ha!" he said in disgust "and for something as petty as having a human object? Please!"

The figure was a octopus like creature, he had purple skin and was hiding in the shadows. He reached into a bowl of guppies to eat.

"Tritannia was always like this, always controlling, making unfair rules. Even in my days in the palace." A scared guppy met his mouth and he devoured him.

"And now look at me" he said dramatically, revealing himself from the shadows "Because of her so called rules I'm wasting into complete nothingness"he hung herself from her bed, then she growled.

"Banished for one little mistake and practically starving!" he clutched her hands "While she is loved by her people and gets to have a life of luxury!" he jumped out and landed on the ground.

"Well Tritannia, two can play this game" he whips her head to look at two eel creatures.

"FLORA! JEENA!" The two eels bunked their heads into each other and looked at their owner.

"I want you two to keep a close eye on that handsome little son of hers" he had a evil grin and was putting her fingers together as well as his tentacles.

"he may be the key to Tritannia's undoing"

_Well I don't need to tell you who THAT was, chapter three will up soon guys:) the song I made Aaron sing was "Somebody to Love" by Queen_


	3. Part of that world

_So Aaron made it for his mothers birthday, they shared a small heart felt mother/son moment but leaves quickly as soon as she heard a citizen committed the crime of having a human object in his possession. And Ursula was watching Aaron through her crystal ball, she seems to have a thing for him...creepy._

Aaron quietly hid in his mothers throne room behind the plants. He watched with concern as he saw the guards drag in the prisoner towards his mother, who was sitting on her throne with her Tritant In her hand and Sebastian was on the arm rest on her throne. Flaunder swam up to him and asked.

"Hey Aar.." Aaron covered Flaunder's mouth and gently shushed him, the Flaunder whispered.

"Whats happening?" he asked, Aaron just looked at the scene, his mother had a dark and angry look on her face. The guards dropped a middle aged mermaid to the ground, his gray hair covering his brown eyes that showed fear as he saw the queen.

"Oh, your highness, you look lovely this evening. Turning fifty didn't take away your beauty one bit!" the man said desperately to the queen in hopes to appease her to avoid her wrath.

Her Tritant slammed to the ground and made the floor shake, and made him shake.

"Silence!" Tritannia exclaimed angrily "Do you have any idea of what you just done!? This is treason!"

The merman winced a bit as she angrily said those words. Even Aaron gasped a bit while Flaunder hid behind the red headed boy.

"What item did he have with him?" The queen asked her guard man, he brought over an object covered with a cloth. He takes it off to reveal it, the queen was in pure horror.

A human made sword that had a blood stain on the blade.

Aaron went wide eyed in horror as well as he saw the sword. Flaunder paled a bit as he saw the weapon.

"This man has been using this human object to threaten the citizens at the market place during your sons performance. The fish said he would kill them if they didn't give him their corals."

Tritannia looked at the sword. She studied it for a while, and looked at the blood stain on the human made sword. Something ended up popping into her head.

_Black ripped flag with a skull in front_

Tritannia snapped out of it and she was furious and horrified.

"How could you do such a thing!?" Tritannia demanded, the merman was terrified by the queens reaction.

Aaron saw the sword and put his hand over his mouth and he too saw the blood. He also gasped as he saw his mothers panicked expression that was mixed with rage, Flaunder shook in terror and gasped, he saw the blood on the sword as it sheered in the light. He fainted, Aaron saw this and caught him, he took a piece of leaf from the plant they were hiding behind and began to fan him.

"Your majesty! Wait I uh...can explain!" The pointed end of the Tritant was facing him now, he gulped while queen Tritannia glared at him darkly. Sebastian did the same at the prisoner.

"Not only did you threaten the lives of innocent people in my kingdom" she said darkly "You dared to bring a weapon of destruction from the human world...a weapon of those barbarians!"

"Come on! Its like a sword you guys have here in this place! Whats the big deal" the prisoner defends himself. Queen Tritannia's last nerve was struck with that.

"Don't you back sass at me you scum! As long as I rule this kingdom as queen, anyone who who holds possessions that belong to humans will be punished swiftly and severely!" the prisoner tries defending himself again.

"Just listen its a sword!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" The prisoner, the guards, Aaron and Flounder and even Sebastian winced from the queens risen voice of anger.

"AS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT ONLY BRINGING THAT ABOMINATION INTO MY KINGDOM AND THREATENING THE LIVES OF MY PEOPLE! YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH!" Tritannia finished, the prisoner was in fear, while Aaron looked at his mother with a sad look.

"Mom" he said silently, Tritannia points to the guards.

"Take him away! I don't want him in my sight!" the guards took the man away as he begged for mercy. Queen Tritannia sat on her throne and pinch the bridge of her nose. Flaunder was horrified by the queens anger.

"Wow, your mom is really scary when she's mad Aaron...Aaron?" Flaunder saw Aaron sneak away quietly, soon he followed.

Queen Tritannia was still stressed out. Sebastian thought it be best to leave her alone for a while in her state.

* * *

Sebastian was walking through the ocean floor. He was steamed about the criminal who upset his queen. If there was anything Sebastian hated in his life was people offending queen Tritannia.

"The nerve of that man!" Sebastian said angrily "Bringing a sword into the city and threatening people! And a human sword for that matter to!" Sebastian picks up a stick and imitates the criminal"

"I'm a dumb merman who is threatening you with a sword that came from the human world!" He sees a dark shadow over himself. He looks up and see's two familiar figures.

"Aaron? Flaunder?" Sebastian says to himself, he see's them swimming towards somewhere. So being naturally curious he followed.

It was a while as he swam after them. It was until the teen and fish stopped in front of a boulder. Aaron opened it as no one else was around, Flaunder slipped in first then Aaron. Sebastian saw this and swam quickly as the boulder was closing on him. He managed to get through but was stuck in the crack, he was struggling to get out. He ended up popping out and crashed threw the sand, he dusted himself off and went wide eyed at what he saw.

Inside was a long hovel with a dozen shelves. And to Sebastian's horror they were human items, he looks all the way down until he saw Aaron stroking the silver object with three points on it.

While the young boy had a sad face.

"Aaron are you okay?" Flaunder asked him, Aaron continued looking at the item.

"I have seen mom like this many times" Aaron says quietly "..but this time its worse..I've never seen my mother this furious before, well not since that day..." Aaron turns his head to look at Flaunder, while Sebastian hid behind a rock and listened.

"Flaunder..remember you asked me why my mother hated humans and that I told you that they took something she loved away?" Flaunder nodded.

"Yeah"

"Do you know what they took from her...and from me and my brothers?"

"Who?"

"...My father" Flaunder was shocked while Sebastian gasped a bit, then put his head down with a sadness.

"Your father?" Flauder said. Aaron sat up and looked at him.

"I was six years old when it happened. Me, my brothers and my parents were on the surface at the rocks the other mermaids would gather to play their music, sing and have a good time, on that day my dad gave my mom a music box as a gift. They were so in love Flaunder, and back then mom always had a smile on her face and laugh, but then.." Flaunder anticipated for Aaron to answer. Sebastian knew where this was heading since he was also there on that terrible day.

"Humans" Aaron said, Flaunder was flabergasted " There were these humans who called themselves "pirates", they came through our path on a giant, wood build ship, I think that's what its called. It was coming our way and our dad was getting us all out of there before they spotted us and capture us. Then he got stuck between a rock, my mother tried to swim as fast as she could to save him...but then the ship crashed into the rocks...and before we knew it..it was too late." Sebastian sighed and shook his head while Flaunder looked sad and looked like he was about to cry.

"Aaron I'm so sorry" Flaunder said sympathetically, while Sebastian looked at Aaron with sadness.

"Ever since that day my mother hated humans, because of those pirates they killed Atlantica's king, my father...and my mothers husband. She made a vow that if a human were to come near Atlantica, she will finish them off and if any mer folk had anything that came from the human world or associated with humans will be put to death immediately...those humans broke my mothers heart, and she still carries that grief about fathers death to this day, and she will never forgive those monsters, not even me".

Flaunder understood now why now.

"No wonder she hates humans, because they killed the person she loved." Flaunder said, Aaron swam up and got something from the shelves of his collection. There was something in his hand, Flaunder saw this and so did Sebastian.

Aaron opened a tiny little box and music began to play.

"Do you know why I collect these human items?" Flaunder shook his head.

"Because despite the fact that those humans killed my father, I know that not all humans are evil. These are the good things that humans created to help their world." Aaron looks at Flaunder with a serious expression.

"The sword that man had was an example of the horrible things that heartless humans like the ones who killed my father create in order to control others. But these things like the music box from the human world, with this beautiful melody playing... it always reminds me that we mermaids and humans can live together in peace, and I hope that someday my mom will see that and let go of her pain." Sebastian was flabbergasted, Aaron spoke again.

"But it's not just that reason why I collect them Flaunder." Flaunder looks at Aaron again as well as Sebastian.

Aaron starts singing.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collections complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the guy_

_The guy who has, everything?_

Puts the music box back on the shelf. He looks up at the skylight of his hiding place.

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_Sure, he's got everything_

Aaron swam up and held two objects in his hands.

_I got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

Sebastian had a annoyed face, and looks through a pair of two glass put together in a medal loop and blinked his eyes while they looked twenty times bigger.

_You want thingamabobs? I got twenty_

Aaron opened his box and showed Flaunder, the closed it and laid on the rock.

_But who cares? No big deal_

_I want more_

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

_I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see_

_Wanna see them dancing, walking around on those._

_What do you call them? Oh feet!_

Aaron says playfully as he pulled Flaunder tail fins, Sebastian just rolled his eyes. Aaron begins swimming backwards.

_Flippin your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

Aaron takes Flaunder and pretends to stroll around.

_Strollin along down a.. whats that word again?_

_Street_

Aaron starts to swim up.

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free, wish I could be.._

_Part of that world_

_What would I give? If I could live_

_outta these waters?_

Sebastian looked around, he was annoyed about what Aaron was singing about. He turns to see a giant reflection of himself in a mirror, he screamed and then fell backwards and crashed onto some sharp objects.

Aaron gently fell down and laid on the ground.

_What would I pay, to spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

Flaunder laid beside him, the Aaron laid up.

_Betcha on land, they understand,_

_Bet they don't misunderstand their sons_

Aaron gave a confident smile.

_Bright young men, sick of swimming_

He got up and looped up.

_Ready to stannnnnnd!_

Aaron grabs a book and flips threw it while Flaunder looks at it to.

_I'm ready to know what the people know,_

_ask them my questions and get some answers_

Sebastain crawls from the sharp objects and limps in pain. Aaron goes near a picture with a flame on it with a woman.

_Whats a fire and why does it? Whats the word?_

_BUUURRRNNNN!_

Aaron looks up.

_Whens it my turn?_

He swims up to the skylight.

_Wouldn't I love,_

_Love to explore that shore up above!_

He reaches through, but knew that would be in vain.

_Out of the sea_

He slowly falls down.

_Wish I, could be...part of that...world._

Aaron and Flounder look up into the skylight. Fluander was filled with wonder while Aaron had a dazed look on his face. He made it his goal that someday that he would become a human and explore the lands. Meet the humans and show his mother that they are not all barbarians.

Aaron said confidently with a smile.

"I will be on land someday, I just know it!"

**Aww...well now we know why his mother hates humans, then again (spoiler alert) in the third movie we saw the kings wife get killed by humans so that explains why he freaked out. It wouldn't be the Little Merman with the classic song:) Don't forget to review:)**


	4. Part of her world

_We know why Queen Tritannia hated humans because they killed her beloved husband. The strain on Tritannia and Aaron's relationship is that Aaron is willing to give humans a chance while his mother despises all humans. He also wants to one day walk on land to explore new worlds._

A loud crash came from behind them. Along with a thump, smash and boom sound. Flaunder ended up hiding inside the amour helmet and Aaron was startled as he saw a certain crab have a pearl necklace on him, a pipe in his mouth and was bouncing a bit on a bagpipe.

"Sebastian!" Aaron exclaimed, Flaunder looked through the darkness of the helmet to see the crab.

Sebastian spat out the pipe and was trying to get everything off of him. He began to angrily scold Aaron.

"Aaron man! How could you oh- what is all of this!?" Aaron was fumbling his fingers a bit trying to give a reason.

"It's uh, it's my...collection?" Aaron said nervously, Sebastian eased up and held up a tiny screw with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I see your collection" Sebastian said laughed a bit, then he went into full rage.

"IF YOUR MOTHER FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE-" Sebastian yells but the Flaunder swam up to him in panic.

"You're not going o tell her majesty will you!?" Flaunder begged, Aaron came and begged Sebastian to.

"Please Sebastian mom she'll never understand!" Aaron said, Sebastian looked at Aaron with panic.

"Are you kidding me!? If she finds out you have this stuff! It's straight up execution you go man! Regardless if you are her son or not!"

"I know Sebastian, but not all humans are evil! The things I collect are the good things they created!" Sebastian was still in shock but continued.

"Aaron! It's because of them you lost your father! Your mother lost her husband and Atlantica lost their king!" Sebastian rubbed his face and sighed "Aaron, I know how ya feel when you lost him child, me and your father were best friends, we were-" Aaron was distracted by the darkness that fell over his skylight. He was curious about what just went by, because it was way to big to be a whale.

"What was that?" Aaron asked, while Sebastian kept talking Aaron began to swam up. He went threw the skylight and was swimming to the object. Sebastian realized this and called out to him.

"Aaron! AARON!" Sebastian said, Aaron continued swimming up, he slowly came out of the water. He moved his wet hair from his face and was in utter disbelief, there was another ship but this time it was on the surface of the water. And there was these explosives in the sky that were a different color each time, Aaron smiled big and laughed, Sebastian looked at it with wide eyes.

"Aaron, maybe we get out of here while we- Aaron! Get back here!" Aaron was swimming towards the giant boat. It wasn't until he finally reached it.

He wanted to get a better look so he climbed up a bit to a window, there he saw sailors dancing, laughing and having a good time.

"Everybody!" Grimsby calls out, everybody stops and looks at him, Aaron did the same. Grimsby straighten his suit and smiled.

"I will like to introduce the guest of honor, for today Is her special day as she turns sixteen!" Aaron got curious and looked forward but did not anyone see him. He couldn't believe it! Humans! Real life humans and he was witnessing these creatures on these two tails. He smiled and he continued to listen to the older human.

"I would like to present to you! Princess Erica!" Out from the door stepped Erica. She was wearing a puffy dress that was white on top with a red vest while the bottom was completely blue. Her black hair was down and it had a red bow at the back, she was smiling at the crew as they took off their hats in respect.

Aaron went wide eyed and his heart stopped. He gasped as he saw her.

Aaron couldn't breathe, the second she came into his view he felt that everything was silent. As he continued to look at the girl he suddenly felt a smile as he saw her smile as well.

"Aaron!" Sebastian exclaimed as he was climbing up beside him. "What are you doing!?" Sebastian looked at Aaron and saw him completely lost in his mind. His eyes were dreamy while he put his head on his hand. Sebastian waved his claw in front of Aaron.

"What's wrong with you!?" Aaron shook his head and looked at Sebastian.

"Oh sorry!" Sebastian had his claws crossed, but Aaron smiled again and looked at Erica. Sebastian looks at what Aaron was looking at.

"What is that?" Sebastian points at Erica, Aaron once again was dazed and stared at her in awe.

"The most beautiful human in existence" Aaron let out a dreamy sigh and once again put his head on his hand. Sebastian's jaw dropped when he realized what was happening to Aaron.

"Oh no" Sebastian's voice cracked.

"Thank you all for coming" Erica says to the crew, Aaron sits up as he heard her voice.

"Well my dear" Grimsby starts "Since this is your sixteenth birthday, I figure that we should give you a gift.." Grimsby leads her to something covered in a white sheet.

"Happy birthday" two men pulled the sheet off to reveal a unappealing white wedding dress. That made Erica raise her eyebrow and frown a bit. Aaron looked at the dress in confusion. Erica goes towards it.

"It's uh..It's very lovely Grimsby" Erica touches the frills of the dress "but why a wedding dress?"

"Well because my dear, sooner or later you will need to find a husband. I just thought you would prepare a bit"

"Husband?" Aaron says, Erica sighs a bit.

"Grimsby, I know you want whats best for me, but don't you think maybe I should be able to find my own husband?"

"Well of course, but it must be as quick as possible" Erica walks around, Aaron moved away as he saw her feet come by.

"But Grimsby, I don't want marry just anybody, I want to marry someone when I feel ready. Not to mention when I fall in love with him."

Aaron looks at her with awe with her words.

"That's right" Aaron says quietly with a soft smile.

"Believe Grimsby I'll find him! It will be like, bam hit me, like lightening" As Erica said that there was sounds of thunder. Erica, Grimsby and the crew look out to the sea. To their horror a storm was heading their way.

"Everybody get to the boats!" Grimsby demanded, everyone was scattering when the winds were growing stronger. It wasn't until a bolt of lightening hit the ship and it was now on fire, Erica and Grimsby were in shock and tried to get off the ship.

Aaron, who got off the ship, saw this and was in fear for the princess. Sebastian was trying to push him away.

"Aaron! We got to get out of here man!" Sebastian exclaimed in panic, Aaron on the other hand was not leaving.

"No! I can't! I can't leave knowing she's in danger!" Aaron was swimming towards the burning ship. Sebastian got in his way to stop him.

"Aaron no! She's a human! Your mother will-"

"Forget my mothers stupid laws!" Aaron exclaimed, Sebastian was in shock, he points at the ship "those humans didn't hurt anybody! And I will not let her die because of mom's hatred towards humans, and I don't care what she says, and if you don't like it, then too bad!" Aaron swims around Sebastian, who was now flabbergasted.

Erica and Grimsby were heading for the boats the other sailors were on, but suddenly a piece of the ship fell and caused Grimsby and Erica to separate. Grimsby fell to the boat and the rope ended up breaking. He and crew fell into the water, while poor Erica was still on the burning ship.

Grimsby was in terror.

"ERICA!" The old man shouted, Erica was looking in all directions of the ship. Then she saw the gasoline in the other room, she knew that was a bad sign. So in quick thinking she did what had to do.

She jumped off the ship, and it exploded.

The crew and Grimsby were shock, Aaron saw the ship explode and went to find the princess. As the Merman looked he heard heavy breathing behind him. He looked behind and was wide eyed as he saw Erica on a barrel holding on for dear life.

But she passed out and fell in the water. Aaron wasted no time and dived into the water, he swam down as Erica went deeper, he finally grabbed her and brought her up to the surface, he held her close as he saw the ship sink.

* * *

Aaron laid beside Erica on the beach he found to bring her to safety. Aaron grew worried when she hadn't waked up, he did not want to think of anything since he was more concerned that Erica was dead or alive. His blue eyes were filled with worry and sorrow and stroke the princesses cheek.

"Please" he said quietly to her "don't die" he laid his hand on her face. Erica continued to remain un-concious.

"You are so beautiful...Erica" he said her name, then she was breathing. Aaron's eyes went bright and smiled big.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, he put his arm around her as he still held her face.

"It's alright..your safe now princess"

Aaron had never felt this way before. Holding her close to him made his chest feel tight, his heart raced just by looking at her and to be this close to her, he never this good in his life.

He was in love with her. He begins to sing to her.

_What would I give, to live where you are?_

Aaron tilts her head towards him and runs his fingers through her damp, but soft and smooth black hair.

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you?_

"Aaron!" Flaunder calls out, then he spots him "There you ar-" he stops and is in shock to his best friend holding a human girl close to him, washed up beside him by the waves was Sebastian. He was waking up, only to see Aaron singing to the girl. He saw the Mer-boy holding the human girl close to him as he look at her with loving eyes.

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_

Sebastian's jaw dropped.

_Where will we walk? Where will we run? If we could stay all day in the sun!?_

The sun began to rose on the two as he sang the last note. Erica was starting to wake up, she put her hand on top of his as she was hearing Aaron's beautiful voice, Aaron sang once more. Erica was starting to regain her vision and was seeing his face.

_Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world!_

Aaron heard a barking noise in his direction, he gently put Erica down and left quickly.

Erica was now fully awake as the creature licked her face. She looks up the animal.

"Max?" She said, the giant sheep dog looked.

"Erica!" called Grimsby's voice, Max looked out to the oceans as something went to it and followed it.

Grimsby's went to the princess's side and helped her up.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Grimsby helped her up and she was wobbling a bit. "You have no idea how high my blood pressure was when I thought of the worst!" Erica shook her head. Then she began to smile.

" A boy..rescued me" she said as she began to walk, with Grimsby behind her "He held me close, and he was singing" Erica was dazed "he had the most..beautiful voice..and" Erica put her hands over her heart.

Erica began to lose her balance, luckily Grimsby caught her.

"Ah Erica my dear, I think you swallowed a bit to much sea water" Grimsby laughed, Max was barking at the ocean happily. "Come along Max." the dog came along with them.

Aaron watched happily as Erica walked. He was glad that she was alright, but now he can't bare to be apart from her.

He had to be with her.

"We'll just forget the whole thing has ever happen!" Sebastian said to Flaunder "The sea queen will never know that her youngest son had just saved the life of a human princess and was canoodiling her. You won't tell her, I won't tell her, Aaron won't get the death penalty, I will stay in one piece."

Aaron looked up from the rock, watching Erica leave made him sad. But now that he saved her and realizes his love for the girl, he now has another reason to be on land. His love for the surface world and his love for princess Erica.

_I don't know when, I don't how_

_But I know something starting right now!_

Aaron sang.

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be_

Aaron moved back.

_Part of your world!_

Aaron went forward as the water crashed behind him and sang. He went back down and watched her leave.

Meanwhile, two eel creatures rose up and were spying on him. Their eyes were glowing and what he didn't know was that what they were seeing.

Is what Urwen the sea warlock himself was seeing. He cackled as he saw the scene.

"I can't believe it! It's too easy!" Urwen said "The mer-boy prince has fallen in love with a human!" he went smug on his next sentence "and not just any human! A princess!" He laughed, and looks up.

"Oh mommy dearest would love that, this is even better than Romeo and Juilet!" Urwen had a puppy dog look on her face.

"Queen Tritannia's sweet, handsome little boy, would make a charming addition to my garden" There were shriveled little creatures looking at Urwen in fear as he laughed.

* * *

Tritannia was swimming back and forth, she was waiting for some news from her seahorse companion Nigel.

Then the seahorse came to her. She went to him.

"What news do you have?" Tritannia asked, the little seahorse answered.

"The ship was sunk, but unfortunately..the humans survived" Tritannia was shocked and angry.

"What! Those humans should have been killed! The storm I created should have finished them off!"

Nigel was frightened by her reaction. Then she sighed.

"But did the girl on the ship die?" Nigel gulped, and shook a bit.

"...Afraid not...apparently she was rescued...by one of your own kind."

"Do you know who!?" Tritannia exclaimed, Nigel shook his head.

"No, we do not know the Mermans identity"

"...Well when you find out who it is...have him put to death"

_Aaron and Erica finally meet, and it was love at first sight:) and it appears Ursula now has an advantage against the queen since Aaron now has a obvious weakness. And Tritannia created that storm!? And she tried to kill Erica?_


	5. Finding the heartsong

_For some of you still reading the story, I changed Ursula to Urwen because this IS gender bent fic. I'm keeping Grimsby a man, because it just suits him._

_On with the fic:)_

The next morning Aaron's brothers were getting ready for the day. Two of the brothers were shoving to get in front of the mirror (they were competing to get a girl they both like and were trying to look good for her) though Aaron's older brother Andrew was calling for him.

"Aaron bro! It's time to get of bed! You've been in it all morning!"

To their surprise, Aaron came out all dazed and humming a tune.

The brothers stared at him, and two of the brothers who were fighting stopped as they saw him.

Aaron went to the mirror to fix his mushroom red hair.

"Whats with him?" Asked one of the brothers, they were behind their baby brother as he grabbed a flower and took it with him and he continued humming.

Then he bumped into someone.

He saw his mother, who was surprised by her son.

Aaron smiled though. He kissed his mom on the cheek and put the flower in her hair.

"Morning mom," Aaron says, the he swims away and was still dazed. Aaron's brothers came to see him.

"Oh he's got it bad, big time." Says his older brother Alexander.

Trittania snaps out of it and looks at her boys.

"Oh..what do you mean?" she asks.

Her other son, Amele answered his mothers question.

"Isn't it obvious mom!" he says, then looks at his brother with admiration "Aaron is in love!"

Trittania was shocked and then takes out the flower from her hair and looks at it.

"Aaron...in love?"

* * *

Sebastian was pacing back and forth in panic. He was still worried about the other day when he saw Aaron with the human girl, it made his shell shake as he remembers seeing Aaron holding her close with his eyes filled with love and admiration as he looked at her.

"Okay, maybe it's just a faze?" Sebastian says to himself "Aaron is a young man, he doesn't really know what he wants. He wants to be on the surface and seeing a human just made him go a bit bonkers. We just had to keep this from Trittania and wait until he is completely over that human girl!"

A flower petal fell on his head. He looks up in panic.

"But I am not sure how long it will last!"

_Nobody does it better, Makes me feel sad for the rest_

Sebastian looks up and to his horror Aaron, who had a flower in his hair and was holding a bouquet a flowers, was singing and swimming.

_Nobody does it, half as good as you, baby you're the best!_

Aaron swam around, then at the last note he spun up to the air while a group of female fish came to him. Aaron was dancing and sang again.

_I wasn't looking! But somehow you found me_

Sebastian was dumbfounded and his jaw dropped again. Aaron stood up again and began to spin again and the fish spin around him curling his hair.

_I tried to hide from your love light!_

_**(Love light)**_

The female fish sang back up.

_Like Heaven above me!_

_**(Heaven above me)** _

_The girl who loves me, _

_**(Who loves him)**_

_is keeping all my secrets safe tonight!_

Aaron swam to Sebastian and puts flower petals on him.

_Nobody does it better! _

_**(It better)**_

_Though sometimes I wish someone could!_

_**(Someone could)**_

_Nobody does it! Quite the way you do!_

_**(The way you do)**_

Aaron spins around again with the fish forming a circle around him.

_Baby, baby! Oh baby!_

Everything went silent. Sebastian was wide eyed when he said that girls name, Aaron started to fall gently to the ground, the fish followed.

_Erica, angel, darling, oh my love liiiigggghhhtttt!_

Aaron sang again softly and long on the last note and then fell on his back on the sand. He had a serene look on his face and Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_You'ree thhheee...beeeesst_

He sang softly.

The female fish left.

Sebastian felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Aaron sprung up and realized what he had just done. He looks at Sebastian and swam quickly to him.

"Sebastian! Did you know what I just did there!?" Aaron exclaimed.

Sebastian was terrified as he knew the answer to that.

"Me and Erica are meant to be together Sebastian!"

In the world of mermaids they have a mating custom that can happen anytime or during the actual mating season. They sing their heartsongs and when they find their perfect match they are mated for life.

For the mating ritual, if a mer-person finds their mate, the mate must sing with them to complete their lifetime commitment.

Aaron though, had just found his soul mate. And to Sebastian's despair it was a human girl that made him be able to sing his heartsong that passionately.

"But Aaron! She's a human!"

"So!? Sebastian, I knew when I first laid eyes on her that she was special!" Aaron swam to a rock and laid on his stomach, "I mean just by looking at her, she's smart, fun and..uh." Aaron wasn't so sure what else to say.

"Pretty?" Sebastian added. He wasn't sure why but he did.

"Beautiful! Aaron exclaimed. Aaron begins his rant "She's the most gorgeous blue eyes I ever seen, she has the softest black hair I ever felt and her smile!..." Aaron laid on the rock and takes another flower to smell it.

Sebastian face palmed. This cannot be happening, how is it that a human was able to attract a mermaid and become its mate? His whole world was crumbling.

"Oh why Neptune why!?" Sebastian exclaims. The his eyes shut open in horror when he realized something.

"What will your mother do when she finds out you mated with a human?"

Aaron's eyes went wide, and he accidentally crushed the flower in his hand.

"Oh crab cakes," Aaron says, he gets up and starts to panic.

"Oh man why didn't I think of that!?" Aaron swims back and forth "Not only will she have my head, she'll kill me!"

"...What's the difference?" Sebastian asks.

Aaron was starting to feel ill. He remembered his mothers hatred towards humans and because he met Erica he sang his heartsong his mother will be furious.

"She will never accept Erica into our family! And after she kills me, she'll go after her and do who knows what to her!"

Aaron now felt really sick.

"Oh no!" Aaron said, he covered his mouth and went a bush and threw up. Sebastian went on Aaron's back and rubbed it. After Aaron was done he wiped his mouth and he was trying to keep calm. He took a deep breath trying to think.

"Okay, what am I going to do?" Aaron asked.

Sebastian rubbed his head, then said to him.

"Maybe it is best if you forget about her Aaron. It is for the best."

Aaron had a sad look on her face. Maybe Sebastian was right, they came from different worlds, she was a human and he was a merman.

Besides, she has legs and...well he doesn't. What if he can't make her be happy? And what if she didn't love him back? Sure he found his heartsong but what if she didn't feel the same way?

Besides it will be for her safety from getting killed by his mother.

The image of Erica popped into his head again. When he saw her for the first time he felt that the world made sense for the first time, her smile had lighten up his whole world.

Then when he remembered holding her on the beach and he sang to her. He couldn't help it.

_The way that I held you, when I held_

_There's some kind of magic inside you_

Sebastian stopped his rant as Aaron sang again. He swam to a pile of flowers and picked one and danced again.

_That keeps me from swimming,but just keep it coming!_

The crabs, fish and all the other sea creatures see him and join in.

_I'll be with you always, I'll walk land_

_I'll be part of your world you see!_

Sebastian was in distress as Aaron sings more. Aaron taps on the turtles shells to add the beat and the fish sings back up.

Aaron spins up once more and sings.

_Cause baby you're the best,_

_Watch and you'll see, I will walk on land with you_

_Dance with you all night, under the moonlight_

_spin you, twirl you_

_and hold you and never let you go!_

Aaron flips and the fish follow

_Watch out girl! Cause I'm coming to love you_

_Cause I will be!_

Aaron spins and sings one last time

_Part of your world!_

"This can't be happening!" Sebastian exclaims. Aaron stops singing and he swims off, Sebastian.

"Aaron please! You're making a big mistake!" But the boy was gone, leaving Sebastian alone.

"Sebastian!" Nigel the seahorse was looking for him, when he see's the crab he was relieved.

"The queen wants to see you about something very important!" the seahorse exclaimed.

"About what man?" Sebastian asked.

Nigel was looking back and forth nervously.

"She wants to speak to you..oh uh..something about Aaron!" Nigel swims away.

Sebastian gasps.

"She knows!"

Sebastian knows, if the queen does know that Aaron saved the girl, who was also his mate, he will not live to see her again.

_Dun dun dun! And for Aaron's heartsong It's "Nobody does it better" by Carly Simon from the 007 movie opening. And I hope you liked the mashup of that song with "Part of your world" I just came up with the rest of the stuff in my head lol._

_Don't forget to review:)_


End file.
